parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ring-Tailed Lemur
Impossible to confuse with any other lemur species, the ring-tailed lemur (Lemur catta) is a distinctive primate with a long, bushy, black-and-white ringed tail. A medium-sized lemur, it is the most terrestrial of Madagascar’s primates. The ring-tailed lemur’s dense fur is greyish-brown on the back and grey on the rump and limbs. The underparts are cream to off-white, and the neck and crown are dark grey. The ring-tailed lemur has a white face with large, dark triangular patches around the eyes, a dark snout, and large, white, well-furred ears. Dark black skin is visible on the ring-tailed lemur’s nose, eyelids, lips and feet. This species’ distinctive tail is longer than the head and body, and is tipped with black. Male and female ring-tailed lemurs are similar in appearance and body size. The only species in its genus, the ring-tailed lemur receives its genus name, Lemur, from the Latin for ‘ghost’ or ‘spirit’, and its species name catta in reference to its cat-like form. Male ring-tailed lemurs compete for females via ‘stink fights’, smearing scent on their tails and wafting the smell towards their opponent. Gallery Real Life Ring-tailed-lemur.jpg Ring-tailed lemur.jpg Ring tailed Lemur LG.jpg RingtailedLemur.jpg Lemur, Ring Tailed.jpg Ring-tailed_Lemur_3478.jpg Tarzan (franchise) Tarzan (1999) Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-1350.jpg Madagascar (franchise) Madagascar (2005) Lemurs.jpg AHKJulien.png King Julien (Dreamworks).png King Julien in Madagascar.jpg Hail-king-julien-karen.jpg King julien all hail king julien.jpg Julien madagascar 3.png King julien push button.png King julien hands up.jpg All-hail-king-julien-04.jpg 635504822546610283-King-Julien-002-S1E2.jpeg King julien 2015.png KJN JULIEN 01.png King julien windows.gif King julien exciting.gif King julien crying.jpg King julien crown.gif King julien and maurie.jpg Julien070.png MAD3 cg julien 02.jpg King Julien as Dweeb.jpg King Julien.jpg Fantasia (franchise) Fantasia 2000 (1999) Fantasia 2000 Lemurs.png Jungle Emperor Leo (franchise) Jungle Emperor Leo (1997) JEL Lemur.png Lemuronaj.png Ring-Tailed Lemur (Blue Fang).jpg Stanley Lemurs.png|Stanley (2001-2007) Wild About Saftey with Timon and Pumbaa Lemurs.png|The Lion Guard (2016) Superbook Lemurs.png|SuperBook: Noah's Ark Ring-tailed-lemur-kemono-friends.jpg|Kemono Freinds (2015) Go Diego Go Ring Tailed Lemur.png|Go, Diego, Go! (2005-2011)'' Simpsons Lemur.png|The Simpsons (1989) Phineas and Ferb Lemur.png|Phineas and Ferb (2007-2015) Treelo the Lemur.jpg|Bear in the Big Blue House (1997-2006) Ring Tail.png|Wild Kratts (2010-#) Raccoons Rabbits Rats Ravens Robins Rhinos Ringtailed Lemurs Roadrunners Rattlesnakes Rice Weevils Rams Reindeer Ringed Seals Russian Desman Rheas Red Eyed Tree Frogs Reticulated Pythons Rock Hyraxes.png Yo-Kai Watch-Lemurs.jpeg Star meets Ring-Tailed Lemur.png FA974226-F806-4C8E-A915-FC60DDBFFF5F.jpeg 3ECA2AFE-6B9C-474E-90BF-2DC06D6811B7.jpeg 62536488-E27B-4511-B6E8-E91BB6573155.jpeg 275677E3-8960-49D7-9A73-C845DEFEF70F.jpeg 3E5D1181-B336-413B-8F7A-29C8617125D8.jpeg 055E29B3-9B45-4B56-AEB8-BF3384019B66.jpeg E576AB8E-719E-4AFE-8A6B-FB7C091D0736.jpeg 22B0FBE1-00DF-46C4-83E8-807F916D08BE.jpeg 0C83118B-24A9-404E-8CC6-283981BA3FE1.jpeg BA6D9BA4-30B8-46AD-8302-29F2B99C51F9.jpeg 7B450628-CE58-4F66-BA3C-FF5D4FA7CB34.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:African Animals Category:Primates Category:Tarzan Animals Category:Madagascar Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:Phineas and Ferb Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:Noah's Ark/El Arca Animals Category:Omnivores Category:Lemurs Category:Animal Jam Animals Category:Kimba the White Lion Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:Aardman Animals Category:Superbook Animals Category:Dallas Zoo Animals Category:The Pirates: An Adventure with Scientist Animals Category:Blank Park Zoo Animals Category:The Pirates! In an Adventure with Scientists! Animals Category:George of the Jungle Animals Category:Tinga Tinga Tales Animals Category:Zoboomafoo Animals Category:ZooParc de Beauval Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:The Cyberchase Movie Animals Category:Minnesota Zoo Animals Category:Reid Park Zoo Animals Category:P. King Duckling Animals Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:National Zoo Animals Category:Maryland Zoo Animals Category:Cincinnati Zoo Animals Category:Philadelphia Zoo Animals Category:Detroit Zoo Animals Category:Saint Louis Zoo Animals Category:Fresno Chaffee Zoo Animals Category:Akron Zoo Animals Category:Zoo Atlanta Animals Category:Edinburgh Zoo Animals Category:Bronx Zoo Animals Category:Indianapolis Zoo Animals‎ Category:Brookfield Zoo Animals Category:Disney's Animal Kingdom Animals‎ Category:Como Park Zoo Animals Category:Brevard Zoo Animals Category:Riverbanks Zoo Animals Category:Louisville Zoo Animals Category:Woodland Park Zoo Animals Category:Naples Zoo Animals Category:Lowry Park Zoo Animals Category:Zoo Miami Animals Category:San Diego Zoo Animals Category:Lake Superior Zoo Animals Category:Hemker Park Zoo Animals‎ Category:Fort Worth Zoo Animals Category:Pittsburgh Zoo Animals Category:San Francisco Zoo Animals Category:Henry Vilas Zoo Animals Category:Wildlife World Zoo & Aquarium Animals Category:Birmingham Zoo Animals Category:Buffalo Zoo Animals Category:Frankin Park Zoo Animals Category:Cleveland Metroparks Zoo Animals Category:London Zoo Animals Category:Toronto Zoo Animals Category:Denver Zoo Animals Category:Pueblo Zoo Animals Category:Jacksonville Zoo Animals Category:Cheyenne Mountain Zoo Animals Category:Fort Wayne Children's Zoo Animals Category:Hattiesburg Zoo Animals Category:Greenville Zoo Animals Category:Capital of Texas Zoo Animals Category:National Animals Category:Henry's Amazing Animals Animals Category:Basel Zoo Animals Category:Vienna Zoo Animals Category:Singapore Zoo Animals Category:Melbourne Zoo Animals Category:Exmoor Zoo Animals Category:Arkansas Alligator Farm and Petting Zoo Animals Category:Happy Hollow Park & Zoo Animals Category:Milwaukee County Zoo Animals Category:Memphis Zoo Animals Category:Little Rock Zoo Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:Australia Zoo Animals Category:All Hail King Julien Animals Category:Bear in the Big Blue House Animals Category:Kalahari Animals Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Flying Frogs and Walking Fish Animals Category:Animal Parade Animals Category:Disney Animals Category:The Cyberchase Movie 2: Zoo to You Too Animals Category:Buzzy the Knowledge Bug Series Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:Show-Offs Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Communication Animals Category:Bojack Horseman Animals Category:An A to Z Walk in the Park Animals Category:The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals Animals Category:The Animal Atlas Animals Category:Really Wild Animals Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:8: An Animal Alphabet Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon 2 Animals Category:Steve Jenkins Animals Category:Finding Nemo Animals Category:Yo-Kai Watch Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Nickelodeon Animals Category:Nature Series Animals Category:Animals of Africa Animals Category:Aardvarks Disembark Animals Category:Baby Einstein Animals Category:Illumination Entertainment Animals Category:A Curious Collection Of Animals Animals